There are many devices for delivering a fragrance to a room or other space. Many of these are designed solely to deliver a fragrance. These range from potpourri, scented candles and units that utilize an electrical source. There also are fragrance units that are a part of another article. These other articles can be bottles and other containers such as are set out in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,165,603 and 6,769,631. Each of these patents discloses having a fragrance dispensing unit attached to the upper or the lower part of a container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,348 discloses an aerosol container with a fragrance dispensing unit attached to the top part of the aerosol container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,706 discloses a fragrance unit that can be adhesively attached to the inside of a waste container. A fragrance unit can also be a part of the closure for a container. Such closures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,131,975; 4,858,758 and 6,394,264. However, there is no disclosure of a structure whereby the fragrance is incorporated into a dispensing pump unit, such as a palm top pump unit. Containers that utilize palm top pumps are used mainly in the bathroom and in the kitchen. These are two areas where fragrances are useful in maintaining a fresh scent environment. Further since the fragrance unit would be a part of the dispenser pump that is in motion during use, there is an induced flow of air through the dispensing pump head during each dispensing which aids in the flow of the fragrance into the room.
Except for units that are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,631, the prior art units where the fragrance is a part of the container are of the passive type. The fragrance is dispensed into a room solely by the convection of the air in the room. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,631 there is disclosed a base unit which is actuated during a dispensing to assist in the flow of the fragrance from the base unit. However, this requires a costly unit to be added to the container. The dispensing unit of this application has a dynamic flow of air through the fragrance unit when a part of the contents of the container are dispensed, but requires no additional physical structure to the container or to the pump for the dynamic flow. The pump actuator functions to dispense product from the container and in addition as the holder and the dynamic dispenser for a fragrance. Optionally the dispenser pump also can have a passive fragrance delivery section. This present dispensing pump is a cost effective way to deliver a fragrance to a kitchen or a bathroom.